


Day Eleven

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy had always thought that using a dildo would seem strange, but when Bellamy had sent him one with a letter explaining what he wanted him to do, he had gotten excited to try something new.Kinktober Day Eleven





	Day Eleven

Murphy had always thought that using a dildo would seem strange, but when Bellamy had sent him one with a letter explaining what he wanted him to do, he had gotten excited to try something new. Being in a long-distance relationship was difficult, and Bellamy had taken it upon himself to try and make sure that it never grew stale. Whether it was romantic gestures or new things to try sexually, Bellamy was always able to think of something new for them to try.

“ _Baby, I want you to push it inside slowly,_ ” Bellamy said. His voice was hoarse and deep as he told Murphy what to do down the phone. “ _Only about a third though, okay?_ ”

“Okay,” Murphy said before pressing the dildo against his entrance and pushing it slowly inside. “I – I did it, Bellamy.”

“ _Mhmm_ ,” Bellamy moaned. “ _Good boy. Now, I want you to slowly pump it in and out. Make sure you don’t push it deeper than you’re allowed._ ”

“Or what?” Murphy teased. “You’ll spank me?”

“ _Hell yeah, baby,_ ” Bellamy said. “ _As soon as I’m in town I’ll bend you over and punish you for being so bad. You know I’ll only pleasure my good boy._ ”

“I’ll be your good boy,” Murphy promised as he worked the dildo inside himself and closed his eyes so he could imagine Bellamy’s body pressed over his own, thrusting inside of him as he whispered into his ear, his hot breath brushed against his sensitive skin. “Fuck,” Murphy gasped. “It feels so good, Bellamy.”

“ _As good as me?_ ”

“Nothing feels as good as you.” Murphy said. “Please, Bell, can I have more?”

“ _Well, since you’ve promised to be good,_ ” Bellamy paused. “ _You can have half._ ”

“Thank you,” Murphy said as he moved the dildo inside deeper, biting his lip when he reached the halfway point. He wanted nothing more than to work the entire thing inside his body, but he knew that Bellamy wanted him to listen, so he would.

“ _Does that feel good, baby? Does it make you want to come?_ ” Bellamy asked.

Murphy could hear the strain in his voice, and felt his breath catch in his throat as he imagined Bellamy sitting on his bed and pumping his fisting hand up and down his hard, thick cock. He could see the red head, taste the salty pre-come forming as he thought about taking as much into his mouth as he could before choking. He would give anything to have Bellamy here with him right now.

“I want to come,” Murphy panted desperately as he continued to move the dildo inside of his body. “Can I have more, Bellamy, please? Can I?”

“ _Fuck, you sound do sexy right now_ ,” Bellamy said. “ _I want you to fuck yourself properly now, Murphy. Make it as rough as you can. I want you to yell my name, make sure anyone that can hear you knows that I’m the one who gets you like this, who makes you so damn horny you’d do anything for my cock._ ”

“Yes,” Murphy moaned as he began moving the dildo harder inside of him, working it until he felt the tips of his fingers pressing against his entrance as well. He let his head fall back against the headboard and moaned louder. “Oh my god.”

“ _Tell them, baby,_ ” Bellamy said. “ _Tell them who makes you act like a dirty little slut. Tell them who makes you want to spend all day riding that dildo._ ”

“Bellamy,” Murphy said. “Bellamy.”

“ _Louder_.”

“Bellamy!” Murphy yelled as he pulled one of his thighs closer to his chest, moving the dildo deeper and practically gagging at the feeling of it fucking him from a new angle. “Yes, Bellamy. Yes. Yes!” He cried out loudly.

Murphy heard something banging against his bedroom wall, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that his neighbours could him fucking himself. Didn’t care that they heard him begging and screaming for more as he listened to Bellamy’s hot voice telling him exactly what he was allowed. All he cared about was the feeling of the dildo inside his arse and Bellamy finally letting him come close to finishing.

“Oh, please let me come, Bellamy,” Murphy begged. “I’m so close, and I’ve been such a good boy for you. Please, Bellamy, please can I come?”

“ _Yes, you dirty little whore,_ ” Bellamy said. _“Come while you fuck yourself with that dildo. God, I bet you look so sexy right now, baby._ ”

“Oh shit,” Murphy gasped. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He screamed as he came, his hard cock spurting his hot come over his stomach while he hit the dildo inside himself exactly where he needed.

Murphy listened as Bellamy brought himself to the edge, moaning Murphy’s name as he finished and causing the younger man to smile. Bellamy always said his name when he came.

“ _You were incredible, baby_.”

Murphy bit his lip and moved his phone so it was hovering above his body. He took a picture that showed his coating chest, his fingers playing with the come spread over himself, and the end of the dildo barely sticking out of his arse.

“ _Fucking tease_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of embarrassed posting this one ^///^
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
